


Right Hand Man

by EXOMiAmore



Series: Be My Escape [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Brief racial slur mention, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Comfort for Shorter, One-Sided Attraction, Recreational Drug Use, no beta we die like ash lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOMiAmore/pseuds/EXOMiAmore
Summary: There was no denying that Ash Lynx was not a person you should mess with. The now high school senior had gained quite a reputation for himself, it didn't seem like he had many friends. Followers and admirers, perhaps, but not friends.Except Shorter Wong proved people wrong. The Chinese senior with the dyed purple hair had entered high school at Ash's right side and stuck to him. He was Shorter's best friend, the best friend who made his heart race and his palms sweaty. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ash so he stayed quiet.He never expected his silence to grant somebody else the opportunity to stand at Ash's side. Especially not a Japanese transfer student.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Max Lobo/Jessica Randy, Nadia Wong/OFC, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Series: Be My Escape [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159301
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	Right Hand Man

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading one sided Shorter/Ash fics so I was inspired by them. This idea hit me in the middle of the night, so most of it is from that one burst of energy I had. I did my best in kind of editing it, but my dumb eyes miss things, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> This fic has also helped me cope with re-watching BF all over again. Why did I rewtach? I'm not really sure, but I haven't been able to stop crying over BF and it's been over a year that I first finished watching it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story :)

Ever since he could remember, Shorter has been at Ash Lynx’s right side. Whether it has been that it was sometimes easiest to shoplift candies when they were 10 and later to be his best friend’s wingman at high school parties (and at college parties Ash was invited to). It was just natural how they both fell into place and the people around them were aware of how the pair worked, many careful to not try and disturb the natural order. 

So, it was only natural that Shorter would fall for his best friend, right? 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shorter was currently running and definitely jaywalking, he ignored all the shouts and exclamations, as well as the honks from the cars he ran in front of. He could still feel Nadia’s glare as he ran out of Chang Dai and into a normal busy New York morning. Currently, his daily ride was sitting at a mechanic shop, he had no other choice but to use his legs. He had overslept and missed his first two periods and was most likely going to miss the beginning of his third period. He really didn’t care about being late, but he was a senior now and he had to at least help Nadia out in some way, by at least receiving a diploma. 

He finally made it inside his high school and speed walked to his class on the second floor, going up the stairs two at a time. As he approached his classroom’s door, he took a deep breath in to try and control his panting, relaxed his composure and grinned like his usual self. He opened the classroom’s door and the faint chatter he heard faded. His classmates seemed to be having a discussion as a whole and they were all now staring at him. Some snickered at his tardiness while others rolled their eyes or were indifferent. His history teacher just sighed as she realized it was Shorter. 

“Take a seat Shorter.” 

“Yeah, no problem, Ms. Staples.” 

He placed his hands behind the back of his head and turned to walk towards the back of the class. Now, this class didn’t have assigned seating, but people had ‘their’ seats and it wasn’t often that people broke their seating arrangement, if at all. The seats were arranged in pairs, so, yeah, Shorter was more than perplexed as he saw an East Asian kid sitting at his seat, the one on Ash’s right side, his seat. He blinked owlishly for a few seconds before making his way over. 

“What’s up, Shorter?” Ash looked away from the Asian kid and up at Shorter, shooting him a small smile. “Nadia woke you up late or something?” 

Shorter scoffed and rolled his eyes softly before they clasped hands and did their signature handshake, “Who’s he?” _What is he doing in my seat?_ The Asian kid was cute, Shorter admits, but that didn’t shouldn’t be a reason as to why he was allowed to sit next to Ash. Shorter had always been Ash’s partner in their classes since middle school and not even Ash’s romantic partners sat on his right side. 

“Hello, nice to meet you!” The dude introduced himself, he seemed a bit timid, his floppy black hair settling nicely on his head, framing his face well, his wide dark brown eyes containing nervousness and uncertainty. “My name is Eiji. I’m a Japanese transfer student.” 

“Hey Eiji, I’m Shorter Wong, Ash’s best friend.” He grins at the other boy and he gets a more confident smile in return. “I hope he hasn’t been giving you a hard time.” 

“No, he’s been very helpful.” Eiji breaks eye contact with Shorter to look at Ash. 

Shorter glanced at Ash and Ash didn’t meet his gaze. The blond answered after a few seconds of silence, “I mean it wouldn’t be cool to let an old man struggle.” 

Shorter chortled and Eiji sputtered before pouting. “Hmph! Guess if I’m so old, you have to keep me company.” 

Shorter’s smile at Ash’s previous comment subsided as his brain registered the words coming from the transfer kid and then analyzed what the implications could mean. Was it just him, or like something was going on? 

“Shorter! Take a seat!” Ms. Staples let out an exasperated sigh, startling Shorter out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going!” 

He quickly made his way to sit on the empty desk on Eiji’s right, obscuring his view of Ash. He sighed as he placed his backpack on the other empty seat next to him after taking out a led pencil. He laid his head over his left arm and started doodling on the desk, everything and everyone one else white nose. This day could not get any worse. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

History class, for once, did not go by in a blur. There were no hushed conversations or goofy faces made at each other, so Shorter had to suffer with his increasingly depressive thoughts flooding in and leaving no room to breathe. _I should’ve just stayed home,_ he thought. He perked up at the sound of the bell, picked up his backpack and made his way over to Ash. Though he noticed that Eiji still seemed to be glued to Ash’s right side, so he got a hold of himself and fell into step with them, taking the space on Ash’s left. 

“So, Eiji, what class do you have now?” Shorter noticed how Eiji’s schedule was in his best friend’s hands. 

“Photography.” He answers brightly, “I just started getting into it and I’m glad the school offers this class. I just don’t know where it is.” 

His voice got softer at the end. Ash glanced at Shorter before breathing in and speaking, “I can take you there.” 

_W-what? He can ask somebody else for help._ “Ash, my dude, your class is on the other-” The blond just tilted his head at Shorter, pouting but his eyes teasing. So, Shorter rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“You don’t have to if it’s pro-.” 

“I want to.” Ash’s attention on Shorter ended and he was right back into staring at the transfer kid. “Mr. Brown won’t mind me being a couple minutes late.” He totally would be upset, but it’s not like it’ll be the first time Ash was late to a class. 

Eiji just softly beamed up Ash who grabbed onto Eiji’s hand and turned from the main hallway to the right, the photography area being on the bottom right side. Ash lifted his left hand, Eiji’s schedule still in his grip, and said a goodbye, “See ya at lunch Shorter!” 

Shorter was late to his anatomy class, having stood in the hallway and watched Ash’s back, a view he never thought he'd ever experience. He just had the intense ache that Ash was drifting away from him. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Usually, the seniors are the only ones allowed to leave campus for lunch, a punishment such as a detention given to the underclassmen if they were caught going out. But for Ash and Shorter? They never cared. On their first day in their freshmen year, they had left through a gym door and gone to the nearest corner to smoke and chill. 

With this idea in mind, Shorter, for the hundredth time was disappointed to know that they will be sitting in the cafeteria that day. Shorter hated the cafeteria. Look, he was used to loud places, but this was a different type of loud noise. It was a cacophony of all the different groups speaking in various languages and in different volumes that it just gave him a headache. 

He quickly got his lunch (chicken nuggets, yum) and walked to their designated table. He smiled at the kids he knew, especially the ones that lived in the Chinatown area, his head held high as some other kids recognized who he was. It wasn’t too hard with his purple mohawk not gonna lie. He finally set his tray and backpack down, before sitting in front of Sing Soo-Ling. He was a one of the kids from Chinatown and Shorter was flattered the kid held him in such a high regard. Sing was only a freshman, but he was eager to help Shorter out. 

“Hi Shorter!” Sing greeted him excitedly, “Yue said he’ll be here soon.” 

“Sup Sing,” He hummed at that before smirking slightly, “So you and Yut-Lung, huh?” 

Sing’s eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously, “It’s not like that Shorter!” 

“What’s not like that?” Yue sat down next to Sing, moving his long braid to the side. Alex, Kong and Bones sat at the table as well. 

“Nothin’, don’t worry ‘bout it Yue.” Sing smiled at the junior. Yue only huffed to try and hide his pout but nodded, nonetheless. He brought out a nice bottle of water out of his backpack and took a few sips. Shorter scrunched his nose up. Why couldn't Yut-Lung leave the drinking for later?

“Heard the lynx has a new prey.” Shorter only rolled his eyes at Yue. Yeah, Ash might’ve had multiple partners in a short span of time but there was nothing wrong with that. He never actively sought people out, it was always people seeking him out, who wouldn’t? 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Shorter shrugged nonchalantly, “Eiji’s kinda different. Ash might just be glad that not everybody is two-faced.” 

Yut-Lung only narrowed his eyes at him, before smirking tauntingly, “We’ll see.” 

There were only a few seconds of stuffy silence until Shorter felt a presence on his left, he looked to the side with a teasing grin. It wasn’t Ash, again, it was Eiji. Shorter felt his grin fall and quickly changed it to a softer smile, “Nice seeing you again Eiji.” 

“Oh!” Eiji smiled at him timidly, “Hey Shorter.” 

“Shorter, can you scoot over man?” Ash finally looked at him, he tilted his head at the limited space between Alex and Eiji. 

“Yeah sure, no problem dude.” So Shorter moved towards the edge of the table’s seat, Ash’s right side being occupied by the Japanese transfer student. It almost felt like there was a broken bridge between him and his best friend. 

Yut-Lung caught his attention and mouthed. “ _Careful Shorter._ ” 

Shorter rolled his eyes and pushed his food tray away from him, no longer in a mood for glued chicken. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Three weeks pass by painfully slow especially when Shorter didn't have anybody to really mess around and take naps with during class. Ash and Shorter still talk, but Eiji is always there. Always in the fucking middle and Shorter wants to hate him, wants to curse him to oblivion in his head but he doesn’t. Ash can’t hear his thoughts; though, sometimes it does feel like Ash could guess what was going on beneath Shorter’s bad dye job. But, if Ash could truly hear his thoughts then he would’ve glared at until he fell to his knees and apologized profusely to the new kid. An angry and protective Ash Lynx was deadly. 

It was an ugly feeling- jealousy. It was completely different from the butterflies in a person’s stomach. No, it was more like he had eaten something rotten, somehow building a home on his insides and forcing him to gag often. Eiji didn’t deserve that. The senior was so kind to everybody, even towards Arthur and Yut-Lung. Despite his kindness, he was also protective over people. So, his kindness towards Arthur shattered completely after he heard the asshole call Sing a racial slur. Arthur had two inches on Eiji, but it was Eiji’s soft demeanor that fooled many people. For that reason, when Eiji yelled at Arthur that his bland self should ‘shut up before I smack you.’ went viral, it was practically on everybody’s Snap story. 

It also didn’t help that the dude was extremely funny. He laughed and even played along with Shorter’s stupid jokes. They even teamed up against Ash a few times, calling Ash’s choice in food unseasoned and bland. Ash had only gaped at both before flicking Eiji’s forward softly and delivering a swift kick to Shorter’s calf. Mhm, if things could only stay as they were, having Eiji with them wouldn’t be too bad. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shorter spoke too soon. 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:15am)_ **

Yo, you up? 

Shorter was no stranger to sleepless nights whether they were voluntary or not. He enjoyed the nights where he could sink into his comforter and just text or be on a call with this blond best friend, taking about anything and every little stupid thing that came to their sleep-deprived minds. He would try to smother his giggles in order not to wake Nadia up, knowing she had to wake early the next day. 

So, yeah, his cheeks warmed up and his heart started pounding a little bit faster than usual as he read who the text was from before unlocking his phone and responding. 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 1:16am)_ **

Whatchu think??? 

Wassup 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:16am)_ **

I...I asked Eiji out 

...somehow he said yes 

Shorter ignored the sting of pain as the phone in his hands slipped from his grasp, hitting his nose and chin, ending up on top of his chest. That slight sting was nothing compared to the ache he felt, near his heart. His throat had closed up, and he had forgotten how to breathe. The discomfort was always the same whenever Ash told him about his new romantic partner, but this was different. Shorter felt in his bones, his badly done purple hair and multiple piercings had nothing on gentle Eiji. 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:17am)_ **

Uhhhh, you there? 

Shorter ??? 

_Get your fucking act together, Shorter. It’s not like this is the first time this type of thing has happened._ Shorter berated himself quickly and took some deep breath to attempt to calm his racing heart. His hands were shaking as he typed an answer back. 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 1:17am)_ **

Yeah, I’m good 

That’s great man! When are y’all 

going out or whatever 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:18am)_ **

Tm 

Plan on taking him to some nearby photography shops

Probably a cafe after that and then Central Park 

Shorter frowned at the text. Ash really was taking this whole Eiji thing seriously. Shorter couldn’t remember the last time (or even if there was a time) in which Ash put some effort into a date. 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 1:18am)_ **

Wdym tm? We got school 

Ion think Eiji’s boutta skip half a day or sum lol 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:18am)_ **

Haha 

Don’t play w/ me Shorter 

Yk I mean later today 

Shorter couldn’t help but grin stupidly at his phone. He knew this was just a normal and casual conversation between friends, but he couldn’t help being flustered whenever he and Ash got fake annoyed at one another. 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 1:19am)_ **

Yeah ik dude 

Hope you guys have a good time 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:19am)_ **

...I’m nervous tho 

_Fuck. Shit, shit shit! This could not be happening!!! Why?!_ Shorter groaned and buried half of his face into one of his pillows. There should be no reason for Ash to be nervous for a date, that just wasn’t him. 

**Shorter (Sunday, 1:19am)**

Bro?! Nervous? You? 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:20am)_ **

Ik, ik. But...Shorter he’s different and I want him 

I want him to want me like that too 

It shouldn’t hurt, he shouldn’t have gasped the way he did. He knew that exploring and then acknowledging his feelings for Ash Lynx was dangerous, that it would only bring him pain, but he was so fucking dumb to think that one day a person would come and have the Ash Lynx want them, not the other way around. 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 1:21am)_ **

Dude that sounds cool, go for it 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:20am)_ **

Yeah, I just don’t wanna fuck shit up w/ him 

He’s too good, istg 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 1:21am)_ **

Nah, yeah I get what you mean 

Need me to help you pick an outfit out or sum? 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 1:21am)_ **

Pffft, Shorter, hell no lol 

...thanks, night 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 1:21am)_ **

Hahaha, night! 

Shorter turned his phone off and brought his hands up, groaning and moaning into them as he kicked his legs a little, messing his bedsheets up. _Fuck, why did I have to fall for my best friend?_

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Nadia didn’t mention the eyebags when he finally woke up and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. He wore the glasses despite not leaving the house and Chang Dai being closed on Sundays. Sing had texted him throughout the day, often sending him some obscure meme that got a good chuckle out of him. There were no new texts from Ash since their late-night conversation. 

He ended up watching an old movie with Nadia, his head on her lap and she gently carded her fingers through the purple strands. He wasn’t really paying attention to what was being said or done on the screen, he just focused on the pleasant sensation of being taken care of. They usually didn’t have time for such things anymore, so it was a welcomed feeling. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was until much, much later that Shorter felt his phone buzz and he just knew it was Ash. He was on his back, legs up and against a wall, listening to some music as he stared at his ceiling, a pile of unfinished homework sitting on his desk next to his phone. The phone that kept buzzing. He huffed, comfortable in the position he was in, not wanting to leave it, but he had to answer Ash. So, he got up and opened his phone up to Ash’s latest texts. 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 9:26pm)_ **

SHORTER 

He said yes! Can you believe it?!!! 

Holy...shit. 

I’m so happy rn 

Shorter?! 

He should’ve known something like this was going to happen. Out of nowhere, his vision blurred and the happy texts he received from Ash seemed to fade behind the flow of tears. He sniffled, sucking in shaky breaths and aggressively wiped the falling tears with the palm of his hands. He gently wiped his phone screen with his night T-shirt from the tears he split before replying. 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 9:28pm)_ **

Ha, I never doubted he would say no 

Congrats man 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 9:28pm)_ **

He’s meeting Griffin 

Officially, cause through FaceTime doesn’t count 

Next week, Saturday 

Griffin was the person Ash admired the most in the world. He was Ash’s protector and guide in this shitty world. He had recently just gotten back from some of his military training, and he was due back at his base for another few weeks or so. Shorter had been the only one who had had the privilege to hang out with Griffin and that took Ash a couple months to introduce Shorter to his older brother, then another few for them to hang out together. 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 9:28pm)_ **

...wow, that’s kind of a big step, dontcha think? 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 9:29pm)_ **

I mean, I guess, well it is 

But, the thing is...I feel like it’s the right thing to do next 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 9:29pm)_ **

That’s cool, do whatever you think is best 

**Ash** **:) (** **_Sunday, 9:30pm)_ **

Mhm, I’m just glad that today went well 

I’ll tell you more tm during lunch, Eiji’s FTing me rn 

He sighed heavily, could he really talk about how awesome Ash’s date with Eiji was without looking suspicious? At least, Ash couldn’t see his pain through a screen. 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 9:30pm)_ **

Yeah np 

**Ash :)** **_(Sunday, 9:30pm)_ **

Our usual tm? 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 9:31pm)_ **

For sure 

**Ash :)** **_(Sunday, 9:31pm)_ **

K, night Shorter 

**Shorter** **_(Sunday, 9:31pm)_ **

Night Ash 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The first inhale of the cigarette always caused a little burn at the back of Shorter’s throat. It was a welcomed feeling, one that eventually faded as he took in more inhales of the thick tobacco smoke. His back was up against the school’s brick wall, head up, faint sunlight streaming in through the cracks of the metal bleachers. There were some other stragglers either on the bleachers or under them, but away from Shorter. From intimidation or something else, he couldn’t say. With his right leg propped up on the wall he leaned on, transfixed by the smoke disappearing in the early fall air. 

It was only a few minutes into his lunch period but he his mind was restless. _When is Ash getting here?_ He took another long drag before exhaling. 

“Shorter.” Ash stood in front of him, the limited sunlight coming in through the bleachers fell on the blond’s form, almost as if casting a halo around his body. 

“What’s good, man?” They did their handshake, but Ash didn’t make a move to stand next to him. His heart lost another piece. “You and Eiji, huh?” 

Ash’s face brightened, a light pink dusting his pale complexion, “Yeah, h-he’s the best.” 

Shorter frowned and removed the cigarette from his mouth, “This. You and him...it’s weird.” 

Ash’s smile fell and his blond eyebrows came together in a frown, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, looks like you’ve been pining after the guy for a while,” he explained, he needed this to make sense not only for Ash, but for himself, he needed to know why, “Which, not gonna lie- you don’t do. Second, you’ve never been this happy ‘bout anybody.” 

“He’s different.” 

“How though?” 

They haven’t had such a charged conversation in a while and Shorter almost regrets starting it, but he needs to get some of his feelings off his chest or he is going to explode. 

“I just felt something the first time our eyes met,” Ash explained, albeit a bit quietly, “He listens to me: my thoughts, feelings, my insecurities.” 

_How’s that any different than what I do?_

“He doesn’t just listen though; he calls me out on my bullshit and honestly I need that sometimes. He doesn’t define me from my past.” Ash’s voice continuously gets fonder, and it only serves to make Shorter’s break even further. “I literally can’t even express what I feel, it’s too much. I just- shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Shorter, he’s the one.” 

Yeah, it was time for the funeral for Shorter’s heart. It is broken beyond repair. 

“Ah well that’s great dude.” Shorter cleared his throat, “Hope you guys last.” 

Ash nodded, “Thanks. Actually, Eiji should be here soon. He said he was gonna accompany Sing in the library for a bit before meeting us here.” 

He took his phone out and sent Eiji a quick text, “Yeah, he’ll be here soon.” 

As soon as Ash confirmed Eiji’s presence, Shorter saw the Japanese teen come out of one of the gym’s doors. He looked around, a pout on his face but grinned when he spotted them. He quickly walked over to them, the people around them sneaking glances at him. They probably thought he was Ash’s new plaything, just like Shorter wished he was, but real life was a constant disappointment, and honestly Eiji was nothing but kind and entertaining to be with. 

“Hi Shorter!” Eiji greeted him, lacing his hand with Ash’s. Ash walked towards the wall and leaned on it. Normally that would’ve meant that the shoulders between the best friends would brush together, and would share a small, grey cloud of smoke. But, this was a freaky experience, having Eiji in between them, on Ash’s right side and still hand holding. God, the gagging sensation was coming back stronger. 

“Sup Eiji?” Shorter looked down at his cigarette and saw how the tiny flame burned through the cancer stick, leaving only a small part. He dropped it and crushed it with the heel of his right foot. He took out the box of the cigarettes out, taking a new one out, before extending the box out to the couple. “Want one?” 

Eiji shook his head while Ash took one. Slowly a mischievous grin spread across his face, “Oni-chan, have you heard of shotgunning?” 

Shorter’s body froze and his brain short-circuited. No fucking way would he survive seeing them act so couple-y. Eiji hmphed at the nickname before shaking his head, “Is that not the name of some gun?” 

“Technically yes, but-” Shorter didn’t even know why he attempted to explain such a thing to Eiji. 

“But this is more exciting.” Ash’s mischievous smile turned into a softer grin. “You don’t have to do it, if you don’t wanna.” 

Eiji eyed the cigarette in his boyfriend’s hand, “It has something to do with this thing, right?” 

“Yup. I take a drag, hold the smoke in and then I kiss you. My mouth is open so you can suck the smoke in.” Ash explained. It was one of the few things Ash didn’t do with his romantic partners, usually at parties he wouldn’t mind sharing a blunt or two, but never shotgunning, claiming it was “too intimate”. After all, it wasn’t often he used weed or anything else, he didn’t like how vulnerable and susceptible they made a person. 

“I’ll do it.’ Eiji nodded seriously leaving Shorter agape and eliciting a chuckle from Ash. 

Ash looked at Shorter and shrugged, “You heard him man, light it up.” 

So, he did, Shorter lit the cigarette and stared out into the football field. From his peripheral vision he saw how Ash took the first drag, but not exhaling it. He lowered his face a bit, closing his eyes as Eiji leaned in and pressed their mouths together. Eiji tried to suck in some of the smoke, surprisingly inhaling some but he ultimately ended up coughing. He hit his chest lightly as he coughed the smoke out and Shorter saw how Ash giggled at the shorter male. 

“It’s ok, we don’t need to do that.” Ash dropped the cigarette and wrapped Eiji in a hug before pulling him in for a kiss. This time, Shorter actually paid attention to the people walking on the and around the field. 

“Well, we’re going on a date. See ya tomorrow Shorter.” 

Shorter turned to face them; his head tilted in confusion. “Lunch is boutta end soon.” 

“Um, well, we’re skipping.” Eiji explained nervously. His left arm wrapped around Ash’s waist and he nuzzled into the blond’s side, who has his right arm around the Japanese teen’s shoulders. “Ash said there was a pole vaulting store nearby and I wanted to check it out.” 

“Damn Lynx, you’re really out here corrupting this one.” Shorter attempted to joke, his voice coming out a little strained. 

“Me?” Ash scoffed good naturedly, “He was the one who suggested it, I only grant his wishes.” 

Eiji blushed and playfully hit Ash in his stomach, “Shush! Just give me a fantastic motorcycle ride.” 

The blonde only stuck his tongue out at him in retaliation, “Anyway, see ya Shorter.” 

“Bye Shorter!” 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The red, orange and yellow leaves finally disappeared not only from the tree branches, but from the broken cement of the New York City concrete pavements. Shorter’s dirty, beat up shoes seemed even dirtier from the yellow luminescent light emitting from the lampposts, providing some light during Shorter’s walk. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, and he chewed slowly on the end. He carefully took off his sunglasses and watched, entranced, by his breath materializing in front of him. The exhaled oxygen reminding him of a fleeting ghostly being, he grinned at the thought. 

Nadia had gotten herself a girlfriend about a week ago, her name was Itzel. A nice Afro-Mexican who was actually interested in what Shorter had to say and laughed at his stupid jokes. She was sweet to both the siblings, and while things were going well- Shorter didn’t want to keep feeling like a third wheel in his own home too. He wasn’t angry or envious that Nadia finally met somebody who cared for her, his sister deserved the world, but Shorter just didn’t know what was wrong with him. Two of the most people in his life had gotten partners and he was left alone. Why wasn't he good enough? Why did Eiji have to catch Ash’s attention when Shorter had been there all along for the blonde? Since they were kids, for fuck’s sake, they’ve been through a lot together, so why….why didn’t Ash look at him the way he did Eiji? 

He hadn’t taken a walk like this in a while. They were one of the best times Shorter had with his best friend. To walk in the darkness with dim lights lighting their way at 4am while everyone else slept (most of the time), and just the two of them in their own little bubble. They didn’t have to worry about anybody trying to mess with them. People around here knew who they were and those who dared tried to mess with them, would end up on the floor with Ash’s foot in their mouth. Both boys spent quite some time in the streets, enough to know how to spend a pleasing night walk with each other. 

Out of habit, Shorter turned to his left, but due to recent events, it just made Shorter further bask in his loneliness. He sighed and walked into the park, he kind of wanted to sit on a swing and sway for a bit. The crispy, fall wind felt nice on his exposed skin. He probably only walked a few feet and was approaching one of the playgrounds on the park grounds when he heard a giggle. He froze, the cigarette squished intensely between the upper and lower row of his teeth. He’s heard that giggle so many times it has kind of haunted his dreams and started the uncomfortable churning in his gut. He knew because it was the same sound Eiji made whenever Ash did or said something nonsensical that the Japanese teen didn’t particularly find funny, so Ash had no other choice but to tickle him or kiss him in order to elicit the sound out of the shorter male. 

Shorter must’ve been possessed or something because without giving consent, his body started to move on its own. He felt trapped in his own body, his thoughts screaming at him to stop, turn around and run as far away as he could, to put as much distance from himself and the couple, but his body just kept moving. He finally stopped beside the black gate, the entrance for the playground, and saw the couple. Eiji was on a swing and Ash was on his lap, the blonde boy clinging on to Eiji’s neck, an exhilarated smile on his face. 

“Ash- nooooo- Get off!” Eiji breathed out in between his fit of giggles but made no move to get the boy off his lap or slow down his swinging. “We’re going to fall!” 

“Awww you’re no fun!” Ash huffed and buried his face into EIji’s neck, “Go higher, come on!” 

“You’re heavy, I can’t go higher!” 

“Are you calling me fat?” 

“You said it, not me.” Eiji retorted with a grin on his face, he snorted when Ash looked at him with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

“Take that back old man!” 

“Mhmmm, maybe if…” Eiji pretended to think. “If you let me kiss your cheek!” 

Ash’s face softened and he nodded. So, Eiji leaned down to lay a kiss on Shorter’s best friend’s cheek, but said best friend turned his face in time to peck his boyfriend. 

“Ash!” Eiji stuttered, his face reddening as the boy in his lap just cackled. 

Shorter took the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it on the ground in frustration. He placed his sunglasses back on and turned away from the scene. As he walked away, regretting not bringing his earphones with him he heard a yelp. He paused in his steps and listened, maybe they needed help. 

Somebody groaned, he wasn’t sure who, “Told you we’ll fall.” Eiji. 

“Yeah, you win.” Ash sighed, “But I don’t mind this. You on top of-” 

Shorter placed his hands on the back of his head and sang a song in his head. He did not need to know what his best friend (crush, duh) liked being done to him. He already had to bear witness the countless times Ash did somebody or vice versa. The run-ins weren’t always explicit, but they were very suggestive, and it gave Shorter the use bleach for his eyes instead of hair. At least with those flings he comforted himself knowing they really didn’t mean anything to Ash. Yeah, he’ll have his fun with them for about a week but eventually they’ll get their heart broken and Shorter would be the one to be next to Ash, the last person standing. If he already didn’t have a chance to be something with Ash Lynx, then now his chances were in the negatives with Eiji Okumura in the picture. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

Shorter’s phone was going off at the end of his dinner with Nadia. He checked his phone and smiled when he saw who was trying to FaceTime him- Ash, it’s been a while since they’ve facetimed. 

Nadia looked up from her almost empty plate and she smirked, “Go talk to him.” 

Shorter startled in his chair, opposite from her, he had forgotten she was with him for a second, “The dishes, it’s my turn to-” 

“Go.” She ate the last of her vegetables and picked their empty plates up, heading to their tiny kitchen. “Say hello to Ash for me.” 

“Yeah, I will. Thanks Nadia.” He barely registered her hum as he walked towards his room and shut the door, quickly returning Ash’s FaceTime call. 

“Took you long enough.” Ash’s bored face popped up on his screen. It seemed he was laying on his stomach, on his bed, with no shirt on. Shorter gulped as he sat on his bed, his back against the headboard. He was grateful he had his sunglasses on, he couldn’t risk Ash seeing how his eyes took him in. 

He cleared his throat and shrugged, taking his eyes off Ash’s slender shoulders and exposed collarbones, “I see you’re an impatient one.” 

“That much is obvious,” he responded with a grin, “I just couldn’t wait to tell you and I couldn’t just like text it out.” 

Shorter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Uh what do you mean?” 

Ash caught Shorter off guard as he went from his huffy self into a more bashful teen. Shorter felt his heartbeat loudly against his ribcage as he saw how Ash seemed to become so soft in front of him. 

“Eiji and I had sex last night.” Ash blurted out, red staining his face. 

Shorter’s pink tinted lenses broke for the millionth time and the gagging sensation seemed to have creeped its way in. He placed his left hand on his chest to distract himself from the awful feeling, of course it was him, he should’ve known Ash wouldn’t be bashful for any other reason. 

“H-how’d it ha-happen? Was it good?” he asked and mentally cringed at how he stuttered the first question out. 

Ash hummed in acknowledgment, “He was so understanding. I had already told him about my time with Dino and he respected my choices.” 

Shorter nodded, showing he was listening. 

“I also told him about the flings I’ve had. These were all conversations we had days or weeks before yesterday, not sure when exactly but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that he wasn’t disgusted with me, ever, not like I was. He thinks I’m strong, Shorter.” 

“Well, you are, Ash.” Shorter wasn’t lying. He was scared that Golzine would’ve actually taken Ash in and used him for more awful things. But thank fuck Griffin had returned home earlier than planned and could take custody over Ash. Just in time before Ash would have led a much different life, one where Ash probably would’ve gained an upper hand but nonetheless a life that would’ve brought him pain. Pain that Shorter never wanted him to go through. 

“Thanks. So, I was really nervous. For what, I dunno. I trust him but I was scared I was going to push him away” - Ash fixed some of his bangs as he spoke - “but he was the best.” 

“That’s not surprising, he’s a good guy.” Shorter responded, he decided to lay on his side and placed his head on his pillow for support. 

“I know, but- Oh!” Ash lit up, “Did you know he was a virgin?” 

Nope, Shorter did not know, though he had kind of assumed, though he wasn’t going to tell Ash that, “Nah, didn’t know, nothing wrong there tho.” 

“Yeah, I told him.” Ash continued with his story, “He was unsure in the beginning, but after his initial shock at my proposal to try going further than we normally do, we laid out some boundaries for the both of us. He’s a sap, he kept asking if I was okay.” 

Shorter noticed how his best friend avoided his gaze and mentally sighed. Ash liked how Eiji was attentive during their first time together like that. Every time Ash described just how their time together was, Shorter felt another arrow pierce his heart, ripping it open bit by bit. 

“He took me first and then I took him. You wouldn’t know just by glancing at him, but he was amazing.” Shorter could practically see the honey dripping from Ash’s eyes as he spoke. “I mean it makes sense when you think about it. He was an athlete and still keeps himself in shape.” 

“Wait, twice?” 

“Uhu, Griffin was out with his friend, Max, I think.” Ash yawned before continuing, “We had the house all to ourselves yesterday. I don’t think I’ve been happier.” 

“I’m happy for you Ash.” he meant it. Of course, Shorter meant it, how could he not? Ash has been through some shit and Eiji has helped him out. But it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt any less. 

“Thanks Shorter.” 

“No problem man.” 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The leaves grow back on the limited trees on the New York City sidewalks, providing limited shade on the passersby. For Shorter, he had no problem dealing with the sun, after all he had his signature sunglasses on practically 24/7. And while the sunglasses may dull some color here and there, Shorter was especially grateful for them at the moment. 

They were all currently at the small get together in celebration of Ash, Eiji and Shorter having graduated from high school. Shorter honestly thought he wasn’t going to make it, but with support from Nadia and Itzel, he managed to pass his classes and complete any missing credits. Shorter didn’t think he was going to have trouble like he did his previous years, but he should’ve known his stagnant relationship with Ash was going to haunt him. 

They were in the shared home of Ibe and Eiji, their backyard small but cozy. Nadia and Itzel had bought some pretty graduation themed decorations and did their best in setting them up. It was a surprise for the trio, not expecting everyone to go all out. Griffin had invited Max and his family too. Ash had told Shorter that over the course of the year their visits were frequent and whined when he had to spend some time with them before hanging out with Eiji. 

The small backyard was filled with different dishes from all their respective cultures, and it made Shorter’s mouth water, eager to start eating. Michael, Max’s 8 year old kid or was he 9? Shorter wasn’t sure but the kid was having fun with Sing while Yut-Lung seemed to look at the small but kind child with a look of apprehension. Kong, Bones and Alex giggling at the neighbor’s dog, a chihuahua, who was trying to jump in an attempt to bite their fingers. 

It wasn’t long before the food was ready and properly served. So, everyone sat themselves down around the main tables. There were some heartfelt speeches, but they were quickly drowned out by the cheers and eventual chatter shared over eating home cooked food. For a moment, being surrounded by close friends and family, the pain in Shorter’s heart lessened. Instead of a constant prickly sensation it toned down to a dull ache. 

It wasn’t until after everyone had finished eating that Ash and Eiji announced they had somewhere to go. 

“You’ll come back?” Michael asked, a baseball glove and a baseball in his hands. He looked up, sadly, at the couple. 

Eiji crouched down and ruffled the boy’s hair, grinning good naturedly, “Yup! Don’t worry Michael, I’ll see where this dork is taking me, so I can come back to you quickly.” 

“Yes! Eiji will play catch with me.” Michael cheered and his parents beckoned him to them. 

“Be careful boys!” Ibe and Griffin shouted, they looked at each other and they flushed in embarrassment, sitting back down as everyone snickered at them. 

Shorter saw how Ash rolled his eyes and Eiji nodded. Ash took his boyfriend’s hand and they walked out of Shorter’s range. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had been about an hour when an excited Eiji burst through the metal gate and made a beeline towards Ibe. Shorter wasn’t sure what happened, it seemed like Eiji had some tear tracks on his now red cheeks. Shorter tilted his head in confusion when he heard Nadia and Itzel gasp, they were in the middle of having a conversation with Ibe when Eiji had interrupted them. The Japanese man seemed to have lost all the color in his face before rubbing his temples and letting out a sigh. He grinned and shook his head, “Of course. How am I supposed to tell your mom?” 

“Eiji, nooooo, he did not!” Itzel exclaimed and Nadia smirked at the Japanese boy, a fond look in her eyes. 

“What- what’s happening?” Max asked, his eyebrows furrowing as his wife approached the Eiji and gasped as well. 

“He really went through with it, huh?” 

“With what?” Alex nudged Shorter and he turned to look at him, Bones and Kong also looking expectantly at him. 

Shorter only shrugged, “Guess Ash did something.” 

“Something nice, right?” Sing looked up at Yut-Lung and the long-haired boy shrugged, Sing huffed at his response before crossing his arms. 

The metal gate opened again, and everybody turned towards the noise it made. Ash was standing there, his own face revealed he had shed some tears as well. There were no actual tears but the puffiness around his eyes told Shorter enough. Shorter’s heartbeat began to pick up pace and his gut also started to churn unpleasantly, he had a bad feeling, “He’s going to be my husband.” 

“Oh my god.” Yut-Lung dropped the bottle of beer he had been drinking, shattering on impact. Shorter wondered if the adults knew that probably wasn't his first drink of the night.

“Hell yeah!” Sing shouted as he rushed up to Eiji. Bones, Kong and Alex also cheered and approached Ash to offer their congratulations. 

Shorter felt a tug on his black dress pants. He looked down and Michael’s curious eyes met his own, “Shorter, are Ash and Eiji going to be like mommy and daddy?” 

Shorter really wasn’t sure what the kid meant, like a marriage or dynamic? He bent down to face the little boy, “I guess so kiddo, they’re going to spend the rest of their lives...t-to-together.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, his eyes started to water. He cleared his throat and ran his thumb over the skin under his eyes to get rid of any stray tears. He wanted to go home, to the safety of his room and just sob himself to sleep. 

Michael placed one of his hands on his cheek, a pout on his face, “Shorter, are you sad?” 

“Nah bud. Why?” He ruffled the little boy's hair and Michael giggled. 

“You were crying.” 

“They were happy tears, Michael.” 

“Happy?” Michael shrugged after thinking about such a possibility, “It’s weird but ok.” 

As the boy ran over to his parents who were congratulating the engaged pair, Shorter’s gaze landed on Yut-Lung. The long-haired boy looked at the still crouched Shorter up and down, a small smirk forming on his pale face. “ _My dearest apologies, Shorter_.” He mouthed at him before walking over to Sing and resting his chin on the younger’s shoulder. Shorter clenched his teeth and scoffed. 

He stood back up and finally made his way to Ash and Eiji. Ash gave him a bright grin, his hand out ready for their handshake and Shorter followed through. 

“Shorter, look at ring Ash bought me!” Eiji exclaimed, his whole face flushed in excitement, his accent peeking through with the elation he must be feeling. 

Shorter nodded and looked at the outstretched hand being shown to him. It was quite simple, the center stone was a round emerald, its side stones were two small diamonds in the form of small flowers and the band was sterling silver. Shorter gave out a low whistle, “Nice ring, how’d you pay for it?” 

Ash took Eiji's hand and entwined their fingers together, bringing the boy to his right side, “Remember what Dino tried luring me in with?” 

Shorter’s eyes widened, “No fucking way. You stole it?” 

“It’s not really stealing,” Ash chuckled as he punched Shorter’s arm lightly, “It was a gift, so rightfully mine. Hey, I was going to pawn it off or something, in case Griff needed the money but we’ve been doing fine, and I still have sufficient money left to give my fiancé the wedding of his dreams.” 

Eiji smirked and nudged Ash, “I want it pumpkin themed.” 

Ash blanched at the statement and Eiji laughed hard, his whole body leaning onto Ash’s. “Eiji, babe, anything but that please.” 

_Clink clink clink!_

Griff stood on a chair, a glass in his hand filled with some corner store liquor. “Jessica is passing out some glasses, Bones and Kong doing us the favor of pouring us some nice liquor.” 

Ash groaned, ‘God, he’s drunk.” 

True to his word, Jessica handed them each a glass, Bones and Kong right behind her and diligently filling their glasses. 

“Thank you Bones, Kong.” Eiji beamed at them and they just nodded with equally bright grins of their own before heading over to Alex, Sing and Yut-Lung. 

“Now that we’re all ready, I want to say: Congratulations Ash, Eiji and Shorter for your graduation.” Griffin waited until the cheers subsided before continuing. “We’re proud of all three. And for the second news of the night: Congratulations to my baby brother and Eiji in their engagement.” 

Shorter grinned at Ash’s scowl, his distaste clear at being called baby brother, but the light hue on his cheeks betrayed him and exposed his satisfaction in being Griffin’s younger brother. 

“I hope the two of you continue the love and happiness you have found in each other.” Griffin raised his glass, “To new beginnings!” 

“To new beginnings!” 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Later that night, after wearing his body down by sobbing practically all night, Shorter gazed up at his ceiling. His limbs were heavy and his mind exhausted. The darkness of his room comforts him and his aching heart. _New beginnings, yeah right. Fuck._ He’s lost it, the place in life he had next to Ash Lynx. He was a fool in believing that it was always going to be them against the world. Even without Eiji popping into the picture, Ash would still be going places unlike Shorter. He was never good enough to begin with. 

Shorter sucked in a wet and shuddering breath as he blinked back another round of tears. He just wanted to be able to stand next to his best friend again. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? I based the high school schedules and environment on my own. I graduated from a high school in Chicago last year. It just made the most sense to me. The brief (and terrible ngl) descriptions about NYC was also based on my experience. I visited NYC about two years ago now, so I used my memories for some of the scenes like the park scene.
> 
> Btw I was thinking about doing either an Ash or Eiji POV of the story, lmk if it interests you!
> 
> Again, ty for reading this and giving my writing a chance! :)
> 
> P.S I'm so sorry Shorter, ily, I couldn't stop crying the ep you passed away :(


End file.
